Digamma
Overview Digamma is a giant four-eyed skeletal ghost armed with a pair of scythe-like arms, a drill at the center of his face resembling a drill, a pair of wings with human fingers, four toes on each foot, is armed with a wrecking ball on his tongue, and has a stegosaurus-like tail. The heart-like structure in his ribcage is actually a tentacle that heavily resembles a boa constrictor. The back of his skull has a shark fin that acts as cushioning for his brain if he falls back. The bones of Digamma are colored jade. The top of his tail is lined with rubies with a diamond at the very tip. Origin Digamma is a creature born at the Bloodstone Star of the Draco Constellation, a red dwarf that formed in an electrical storm and absorbed so much electromagnetic pulse energy that the light pigmentation gave off the illusion that the star was green with red spots all over. The Bloodstone Star serves as a focal nexus point for all of the knowledge in the multiverse that became studied over by the metallites, mercury-based organisms designed to record all of the history of the past. However, one of them under the name of "The Architect" sought to grab power for himself and by overthrowing his most of his species he succeeded and created a metallic star using his home star and the electrical storm as materials. One of the few survivors, Digamma, intended to stop him and also used knowledge from the multiverse to slay him once and for all. Digamma was bestowed the four resistances by one of the multiverse's nine Guardian Yusha Kings of Eksukyzar, Fybardo, Daagharn, Myto Guyn, Jaydekkur, Goaltran, Daaguwonn, KlaoFyChar, and Buurnguurn to insure he could not be killed by replicated gods created by The Architect. Digamma travels the universe to build an army to stop The Architect, eventually leading him to Earth where he finds many kaiju that have a stand chance against his abominable nemesis. Statistics Combat Capabilities *'Energy System': Digamma regains energy via meditation. While going this his head leans back at a 90 degree angle with his nose drill in the air. Digamma chants the word "moero" (Japanese lit. Burn Up) while doing this. *'Ranged Combat:' Digamma can fire magic rays from his scythe arms, cosmic lasers from his four eyes, spray lime green acid from his mouth, and can emit freezing winds from his wings designed to immobilize opponents. Digamma favors long range combat as opposed to close range. *'Grappling:' Digamma can emit a boa-like tentacle called the "Boanoid" from his ribcage to grapple an enemy and throw them after launching on with its toxic fangs. *'Melee Combat:' Digamma is designed for speed above all else. Digamma is armed with a nose drill ideal for ram attacks, a pair of scythe arms with ball joints that can rotate in any direction, a spike tail resembling that of a stegosaurus, and a wrecking ball on his tongue that is ideal for blunt trauma. While punching with his wing arms his fists rotate like drills due to them being on ball points like his scythe claws. Although his physical strength is average for the average kaiju, his strong legs make him incredibly fast and hard to hit. Digamma can also fly in Earth's atmosphere, but it takes up a lot of energy while in combat. He also has a very high defenses that does not slow him down; while he cannot dish out too much punishment at once he can take it easier than others. *'Resistances:' Digamma was granted purple and black ghost-like skin designed to resist attacks composed of cosmic energy, magic, radiation, and corrosives. *'Over Barring And Raging Incantation/OBARI:' Digamma's rage ability in which his stats are maxed out for ten seconds while his body is surrounded in various shades of light. While in this form Digamma cannot be knocked down. At the incantation he yells "Getting my OBARI on!" Weaknesses Digamma is extremely foreign to oxygen based atmospheres, making his body vulnerable to fire and sonic based attacks. His body also sensitive toward explosives. Digamma's Boanoid, while has good range, is not that strong when compared to other grapple attacks and can easily be overpowered. Digamma also takes much longer to go into a rage mode than most kaiju due to his otherwise cold and calculative personality. Dimensions *'Height:' 100 Meters *'Weight:' 25,000 Tons *'Wingspan:' 130 Meters *'Running Speed:' 840 Miles Per Hour *'Tail Length:' 95 Meters Trading Card Game Card Text : (Pending) Combat Ability : Digamma gains +1 Range when his TEETH add extra damage. Atributes : Teeth - Horn - Wings - Tail Stats : Ferosity: 4 : Agillity: 7 : Power: 4 : Fortitude: 2 Release Information : Was released as 1 out of 50 monsters in the First Sponsorship Series. : Card was released 07/09/2013. Digamma received a slot for the official Colossal Kaiju Combat trading card roster. His appearance is highly faithful to the original artwork with several minor aestetic differences: *The astral skin is in a lighter shade of purple to allow muscle-like fibers to be visible. *The drill, now without spikes, is moved from Digamma's nose to his forehead; the color is also yellow instead of light gray. The drill is also renamed to drill. *The eyes are changed from amber to green. *The stegosaurus tail is covered in the astral skin like the rest of his body instead of scaley jade skin. *The Boanoid has a normal vertical jaw as opposed to the original horizontal one. *The wings do not feature fists, rather a single claw like a bat. *The pelvis and kneecaps are covered in bone platings, the former also contains the floating ribs. Trivia *Digamma's name was choosen because of his motifs involving order, death, and primordeal origins. *The body of Digamma was based on a combination the ghost and fossil sprites of the first generation Pokemon games for the Game Boy; similarly his nemesis, The Architect, is based on the infamous glitch Pokemon, MissingNo. *Digamma's rage attack is based on real life anime animator Masami Obari, known for animating and directing action and mecha oriented anime. The extensive shading in the rage ability is based on one of Obari's main styles, so much so that it became a small meme at the /m/ boards on 4chan with Digamma's starting comment being a direct reference to it. *The nine deities that grant Digamma's powers are based on the titular robots of the Brave series including the cancelled series Baan Gaan, most of which featured Masami Obari among the staff. *Digamma's attack style was inspired by Moguera from Godzilla: Save The Earth. His primary weapon, however, was inspired by Mechagodzilla 2. *Unlike most fighters Digamma was meant to heavily favor defense and speed over offense; the creator did this due to very few fighters possessing this style. *The idea of Digamma taking longer than most to induce his rage capabilities was inspired by Edwin from Rampage: Total Destruction, a game worked on by Pipeworks and Simon Strange. *The Architect and the story of Digamma's home is loosely based on the site of Pixel Galaxy, a fan site dedicated to video game entity statistics runned by Digamma's creator. *The Boanoid was inspired by tattooes of skulls filled with snakes. The Boanoid's head is based off an anaconda, but possesses fangs similar to a pit viper. The sideways jaws were designed to make grappling opponents easier. *The wreckingball tongue was loosely inspired by an episode of Courage The Cowardly Dog in which Eustice Baggs is transformed by Katz into a wreckingball. *Digamma's personality was inspired by the Seidou general Hotaru from the Mortal Kombat franchise. digammabycosbydaf.png|CosbyDaf's refined version of Digamma, complete with an alternate color scheme. digammabybrody.png|Brody's polished version of Digamma, highly faithful to the concept art. official trading card.png|The official trading card of Digamma, artwork by Robot God Akamatsu digammabyragethebioweapon.jpg|Basic sketch art of Digamma by Rage The Bioweapon Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Trading Card Monsters Category:Purple Kaiju Category:Green Kaiju Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:SPN1 Monsters Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju